


a bouquet of flower for the beautiful lady

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “You want me to what?” Tifa asked again, making sure she heard it right.“Look, you know me and Lightning never really care for flower,”Fang sighed deeply.“But Vanille and Serah won’t let us marry if there’s no flower at the wedding. And so, I’m on flower duty while Lightning gets to taste tasty cake. Damn her.”“We’re going to taste the cake together, Fang. Stop sulking.”Tifa heard Lightning’s voice in the background.She looked at the clock above the door, well, there’s still time before opening the bar. Going to the florist, it won’t take long, right? “Okay, what flowers and where should I buy it?”“Go to Gainsborough’s Florist, that’s the best one.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	a bouquet of flower for the beautiful lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura/gifts).



> happy belated bday to the best gal ever!!!! i am so sorry because it took me almost a whole fucking month to write this, and i dont even know how the 5k fic i was planning suddenly ended up as 13k, dont ask me how or why. i hope you like it, liv :)
> 
> i havent play the remake yet or watch the gameplay on youtube because i want to feel it for the first time, you know??? so i based aerith on those gifset and meme and fics about the remake
> 
> anyway, yeah, i hope you like this

“Gainsborough’s Florist, never heard of that place before,” Tifa said as she took her helmet, key, and jacket from the table and walked outside.

Her trusted motorcycle was parked next to Cloud’s. At first, she didn’t really like the idea of riding it, preferring the safety of a car. But then Cloud was right, it's faster to travel with and less hassle. You can travel via narrowed streets, and in Midgar, everywhere is a narrowed street. Fang said it’s also a good way to make the ladies interested in her, not that Tifa believes in that. Pffft, no.

“ _Are you sure you’re a Midgarian?”_

“Shut up. I just didn’t really get out that often.”

Fang chuckled. “ _Then you should get out more often_.”

“You know I can’t.”

“ _Tifa, I’m sure Jessie and the others can hold down the fort for you while you’re going out and enjoying your life._ ”

“If you keep complaining, I won’t go to the florist.” Tifa already stood next to her red motorcycle.

“ _Okay, okay_. _Thanks for the help._ ” Tifa was sure Fang was grinning when she said that. “ _If there’s no tux emergency, I would go there myself._ ”

“Of course.”

“ _You can come to the cake testing if you want._ _I’ll text you the address later._ ”

“Uh, sure. Also, what flower? You haven’t answered that. And budget, Fang! How much for the flower decoration?”

 _“I don’t know? Just get us the usual flowers for a wedding_. _And… Wait._ ” Fang talked to someone else, Tifa couldn’t really hear who she was talking to. “ _Okay, Lightning wants a bouquet pink rose_. _And as for the budget, no more than 500.000 Gil, okay? Can you use your money first, I’ll pay you back later._ ”

Tifa smiled, of course, Lightning wanted a bouquet of pink roses. “Sure, no problem. Is that all?”

“ _Yes, we trust your judgment. Thank you._ ”

“Of course.”

Fang ended the phone call.

Not that Tifa didn’t trust the other handling her bar, but 7th Heaven was hers, she’s not ready to let anyone else take over the rein even just for one night. It’s like her own baby, and she didn’t want anything bad to happen to this place. Not after everything she has done to make this place into what it was today. But then again, Fang was right. Tifa couldn’t remember the last time she actually had a night-off, a real one, not the one where she had to help Cloud with his job because it was a busy night and doing one-man delivery service was torture. Tifa needs to persuade Cloud to recruit someone.

“Going somewhere?”

Tifa looked up to the second floor, and sure enough, Cloud was standing there. Looks like he just woke up, if his bed hair was any indication. “Yes, Fang asked me to go to a florist.”

“For the wedding?”

“Yes, they’re having a tux emergency, so they need to go to the tailor right away,” Tifa answered while wearing her leather jacket.

Cloud rubbed his eyes. “What happened?”

“Their fitting schedule clashed with someone else, and the tailor asked them if they can come today instead. And the florist is going to close soon.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know where Gainsborough’s Florist is?”

“Remember that old church in Sector 5?”

“Yes.”

“The florist is near that old church. Probably five or ten houses from there, you won’t miss it, that place is filled with flowers.”

“Okay, thanks. Also, go wash your face, Cloud. You still have drool on your face.”

Cloud gasped and tried to wipe the imaginary drool Tifa mentioned with the back of his hand, making her laugh.

“Oh, don’t use the microwave! It's still broken; I haven’t got any time to fix it.”

“I’ll take it to the service center. I have to deliver something there anyway.”

“Okay, thank you, Cloud,” Tifa said before she wears her helmet.

Cloud smiled as he watched Tifa climb onto her red Hardy-Daytona, he’s glad that Tifa finally took his advice and traded her old car with the bike. He closed his eyes when Tifa started the bike, she took care of the bike really well, the machine sounded so smooth. Cloud didn’t move away from the window, not until he couldn’t see Tifa’s red Hardy-Daytona anymore.

Now, if only he could change Tifa’s mind about naming her Hardy-Daytona.

* * *

Cloud was right, this place wasn’t hard to miss, a garden full of flowers in the middle of the slum.

Tifa parked her bike in front of the store and took the helm with her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, oh her hair was a mess. Tifa fixed it quickly while reading the sign, making sure the place was still open before going inside.

“Hello?”

No one was here.

“Excuse me?” Tifa placed her helmet near the cash register, she peeked behind the counter, but no one was there as well.

It was funny, the sky was a bit cloudy this afternoon, but there’s so much natural light inside this store, peeking out from the gap between these beautiful and colorful flowers. As if the clouds parted a little bit to give ways for the sun to grace this humble place.

Tifa stopped walking in front of a row of blue flowers; looks like the owner categorized the flower based on the color. Maybe to make it easier for the customer? She touched the flower’s petal gently.

“That’s a forget-me-not.”

Tifa almost jumped when she heard the voice from behind her. She didn’t like it when someone sneaks up from behind her, okay? What if it was a ghost? She already lost count how many times she punched Cloud because that man seriously needed to make a sound when he entered a room!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The flower lady laughed.

_Oh no, she’s beautiful._

“I’m Aerith, the owner.” Aerith was wearing a white dress, a pink ribbon, and a sweet smile on her face. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Tifa cleared her throat. _Focus, Tifa!_ “I’m looking for flowers for a wedding.”

“Are you getting married?”

“No, my friends. They’re having another crisis right now, so they can’t go here themselves.”

Aerith nodded, still smiling. “Well, did they tell you what flowers they want?”

“Well, one of my friends said she wanted a bouquet rose pink flower.”

“Just a bouquet?”

“They let me pick the rest of the flowers.” Tifa looked over to the forget-me-not again, looking at Aerith made her hot. Did she suddenly have a fever?

“How about you?”

“Huh?”

“What kind of flower do you want for your wedding?” Aerith smiled, she stood next to Tifa, her arm brushed against Tifa’s leather jacket.

“Oh, uh…” Tifa inhaled deeply to calm herself, but it only made her dizzy because Aerith’s perfume invaded her sensory smell. It smelled like honey, rose, and fresh laundry. “I never thought of that before.”

She was too busy growing up, too busy fighting for a decent life in the cold and harsh environment known as Midgar. Sure, sometimes Tifa thought about dating, but she hasn’t really gone on a real date. Just a drink or two with some random men or women. And while yes, Cloud’s handsome, but he’s… Cloud. They grew up together, moving out from Nibelheim together. Maybe when they were still in high school, sometimes Tifa would pretend that she’s Cloud’s girlfriend to warn of the girls and boys trying to win his heart and vice versa.

But that’s all.

“You’re interested in forget-me-not before,” Aerith’s silky voice pulled Tifa back from her trip down the memory lane.

“It’s a pretty flower.”

“Pretty flower for the pretty lady then,” Aerith said as she gave the forget-me-not to Tifa. “Also there is no way I could forget someone pretty like you.”

If it wasn’t for years of martial art training from Zangan, Tifa was sure she would drop the pot right then. Good thing she managed to catch it before it dropped to the ground, but now Aerith was touching her hand as she too tried to catch the pot at the same time with Tifa. “Oh, uh…”

Aerith chuckled, her fingers brushed against Tifa’s knuckles. She should’ve worn her gloves. “I’m sorry, is that too frontal?”

At least now Tifa knew that she didn’t have a fever. “No, I mean, well, not really.”

“You are very pretty.”

Tifa bit her lips and looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. “Thank you.”

Aerith laughed. “So, do you want to hear the meaning behind forget-me-not?”

“There’s a meaning?” Tifa let go of the pot with a shaky hand, she took a few steps back from Aerith and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

“There’s always a meaning behind everything, pretty lady.”

“Uhhh…”

“You haven’t told me your name. So I might have to call you pretty lady for the rest of the day.”

Tifa slapped her forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m Tifa.”

“Tifa. That’s a pretty name.”

 _Oh, damn it! Keep it together and stop blushing like a schoolgirl!_ “Um, thank you.” She was pretty sure Aerith could see her cheeks red as the roses in this shop.

Aerith put the pot back to the shelf. “Forget-me-not represents symbols of undying love.”

“Hmmm, maybe that could work for their wedding.”

“Loyalty in a relationship.”

“What else?”

“Growing affection.”

Tifa nodded. “That’s a good flower.”

“So, forget-me-not?” Aerith picked up the pot again.

“Yes. At least that makes it two, along with the pink rose bouquet.” Just how many flowers does one need for a wedding anyway?

“Oh, before we dive in deeper, how much is your friends’ budget?”

“No more than 500.000 Gil. But they didn’t really want too many flowers for the wedding.”

“Just enough then.”

“Yes.”

“Do they have any allergy to a certain flower?”

“No.”

“Do they hate a certain flower?”

“No.”

Aerith nodded. “How about color? What’s their favorite color or the color they hate?”

“They probably like pink and purple.” If Fang’s Hardy-Daytona was any indication, then yes. At least she, Cloud, and Lightning picked a more neutral color. But then again, someone did mention how Lightning was like a knight in shining armor with her white Hardy-Daytona.

“Pink and purple. Do we want to focus on their favorite color?”

“Sure, I think it’s easier to go from there.”

“Don’t worry, I will explain the meaning behind each flower.” She winked.

Oh, she’s really out of her element here. It was weird, people always hit on her while she’s working, but they never made her this nervous before. Maybe it’s because she’s not working right now and that means Aerith was sincere and not just looking for a discount for a drink?

“Okay, so we already have two flower types. How many types do you want?”

“Seven?” Tifa blurted out.

“Seven is a lucky number. It’s not too much but at the same, it shows to the guests that they actually care for the decoration.”

Tifa nodded in agreement.

Aerith clapped her hands. “Okay, let’s begin.”

* * *

So, the trip that Tifa thought would probably only take thirty minutes turned out to be almost two hours. Tifa had to send a text to Jessie to ask her to handle the opening for tonight because she needed to go to the cake testing and report the flower situation to the happy brides after all. It’s not that Tifa couldn’t stop Aerith from explaining the meaning behind each flower she chose, but for some weird reason, listening to her talking made Tifa calm.

Plus, Tifa was sure the information would be useful for her in the future since most patrons usually talk about their love life to Tifa, maybe she could help them out by giving advice on what flower they should give to help them with their problem. Showing that you care is the first step, after all.

“See, I didn’t go over the budget.” Aerith smiled in victory after she counted all of the flowers she picked for Lightning’s and Fang’s wedding.

“I think thirty flowers are more than enough, it’s a small wedding after all.”

“Well, the wedding is going to have a new guest.” Aerith gestured to herself when Tifa raised her eyebrow. “I have to be there to make sure the decoration is perfect.”

“Yes, of course.” But then again, she was sure none of the guests would care about the decoration, except Vanille and Serah perhaps.

“Are you going there alone, or do you already have a plus one?”

Tifa blinked. “Alone? I mean, we pretty much know each other, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Aerith hummed. “Well, if you ever change your mind about that, you know where to find me.” She winked as she gave Tifa her credit card back.

“Of course. Thank you for your help, Aerith.” Tifa smiled and took her helmet from the table.

It wasn’t after Aerith turned the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and waved at her that Tifa’s brain finally caught up.

“Wait, did she just ask to be my plus one?”

* * *

Tifa remembered this cake shop, she accidentally found it one day when she was out and about with her bike, just driving around the city with no destination. The cakes were pretty tasty and cheap, she used to come here on her day off and while not helping Cloud with his delivery. Sometimes Tifa asks Cloud to come here with her, or the other when they’re not busy. But not Yuffie, because she was banned from this shop. Yuffie really, really needs to learn how to control her impulse to steal stuff. Good thing the owner didn’t bring her to the cop for stealing their good luck charm.

She saw Lightning’s and Fang’s bike parked outside the shop, complete with two helmets. They probably just picked up Serah and Vanille respectively. So she parked her bike next to Fang’s bright purple bike. She couldn’t believe that Fang agreed with Cloud and named her bike _Bahamut_ , in solidarity with Cloud, Fang once said. _Bahamut_ and _Fenrir_ , what a nerd, the bunch of them.

Tifa pulled her hair into a bun before going inside the shop.

“Ah, there she is!” Fang cheered loudly right after Tifa closed the shop door.

“And hello to you too, Fang.”

“Tifa!” Vanille waved her hand and ran toward Tifa, giving her a tight hug.

“Hi, Vanille,” Tifa chuckled as she hugged Vanille back.

Serah, sitting next to Lightning waved at her, while her sister just nodded her head.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Vanille pulled Tifa’s hand.

The shop changed since the last time Tifa was here. It’s bigger, for once. There are more tables and chairs than before, looks like business was booming for them, good. Tifa sat next to Serah, while the young Farron sat next to her sister. Vanille and Fang sat in front of them.

“Thanks for helping us out, Tifa.” Lightning smiled.

“Of course.”

“So, what flowers did you get for the wedding?” Serah asked curiously.

“I already sent the details to Fang.”

Lightning raised her eyebrow. “You haven’t.”

“I did, Light.”

Lightning shook her head. “Fang, what’s Tifa's last text to you?”

Fang stopped talking with the cashier and looked over to the group. “Telling me that she’s on her way to the cake shop. And that’s on group text, not to my number.”

“What?” Tifa pulled her phone. “I swear I already sent you the details.” She groaned loudly when she realized the reason why Fang never got the text. “Shit, sorry, I forget to send it.”

Fang laughed while the others just shook their heads.

“How’s the florist?”

Tifa tilted her head to the side when she heard Vanille’s question. “She’s… Okay? I mean, obviously, she knew what she was doing.”

Before Vanille could ask further, Fang joined the group, followed by two waiters holding a tray with a bunch of cakes.

“Please tell me there’s no mint flavor.” Vanille pleaded.

“Hey, mint is a tasty flavor.”

“Lightning, please talk some sense into your future wife about mint flavor being tasty.”

“As long as she didn’t touch my éclair, we’re good.”

“Hah, I know I marry you for a reason,” Fang said before she kissed Lightning’s cheek and the pink-haired model just rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. She sat in front of her fiancée.

They’ve come so far, from Lightning freezing up every time Fang touched her in public to rolling her eyes with affection.

“I vote no for the mint cake.” Vanille took said cake from her plate and dumped it into Fang’s.

“Come on, you haven’t tried it! It’s mint chocolate!”

“Mint is for toothpaste, Fang. Not food.”

“If you still disrespect my favorite, I’m going to uninvite you to my wedding.”

Vanille laughed. “I’m the one that’s going to officiate your wedding, you can’t uninvite me.”

Tifa didn’t hear the rest of their argument; she was busy looking at the flower pots on the second floor. She couldn’t really tell what kind of flowers they were. She wished Aerith was here so she could explain it to Tifa. Who knew hearing some facts about flowers was actually quite fun?

Serah nudged Tifa’s arm. “Something caught your attention?”

“Oh, sorry,” Tifa pointed to the second floor. “I was just looking at those flowers.”

Vanille mumbled something between her chewing, sometimes Tifa forgot that Vanille was actually the High Priestess of the Etro Temple. She remembered all those clergy members were having a stroke because Vanille said fuck one time and they reminded her to act like a High Priestess. But then again, Yuffie was the princess of Wutai, yet she’s a thief. “You know, if you have the florist’s number, you could just take its picture and ask her right away.”

“It’s on the second floor; I can’t get a good picture.”

“Go upstairs? I’m sure the owner will let you there. You’re his favorite customer after all.”

Tifa chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s fine.”

“So, what flowers did you choose for the wedding?”

“Well, Light wants a bouquet pink rose; I also picked forget-me-not, clematis…”

Fang elbowed Vanille, making her choke on her cake. Everyone stopped eating, looking at Vanille with concern.

“You okay?” Lightning asked as she gave Vanille a drink.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Vanille said between her cough, Fang was busy rubbing Vanille’s back. “Wait, did you say clematis?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with that flower, Vanille?”

Vanille put down her fork, looking at Tifa with guilt. “Sorry, I forget to tell you that I’m allergic to that flower.”

Tifa blinked a few times. “What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’re going to pick that flower.”

“Well you guys didn’t really give what kind of flower you want,” Tifa sighed deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Me and Aerith had to pick the flowers based on Fang’s and Lightning’s favorite color!”

“Aerith?” Serah asked, confused.

“The florist’s name.”

“Well, I could go there tomorrow and…”

“No, Fang, it’s okay.” Tifa waved her hand. “I’ll go there myself.”

Fang smiled. “Thank you, Tifa. Just change it to white rose or something.”

“No one is allergic to white roses, right?”

“No.” The group said.

“Okay.” Tifa sighed. “Guess I have to ask Aerith’s phone number, so it will be easier next time.”

“Yeah,” Vanille smiled sweetly. “You should do that.”

Tifa didn’t think much when she saw Fang and Vanille fist-bumped.

* * *

“Coming back for more information about flowers?” Aerith smiled widely, she’s wearing a pink dress today. Her smile was still lovely like yesterday though, if not more.

“No, sadly,” Tifa rubbed the back of her neck. It’s still nine in the morning, maybe she should come back later? “Sorry, but I want to change one of the flowers.”

“Oh? Why?”

“The priestess is allergic to clematis.”

“That’s too bad. It’s such a beautiful flower.”

“Well, what can we do about it, right?” Tifa smiled. “You can change it to white rose if you have any. Or, whatever flower with the same price.”

“Well, I can change it to white rose.” Aerith nodded. “A classic choice for a wedding.”

“Does the flower have a meaning?”

“Well.” Aerith began walking toward the rose isle. “It means a new beginning.”

Tifa followed a few paces behind her, she raised her eyebrow when she saw Aerith take a scissor.

“But, it can also mean,” Aerith cut one of the white roses and gave it to Tifa. “‘I’m thinking of you’.”

“Oh. Um…” Tifa blushed. “Thank you,” she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans, but she forgets that she’s still wearing her gloves. Shakily, she took the rose and brought it closer to her nose. It smelled like Aerith’s perfume.

“So, is that all?”

“Yes. Oh and, can I have your number?”

Aerith smiled slyly at her. “Oh, you want my number, huh?”

Tifa could feel her cheeks getting warmer. “Well, ah, I mean, if something like this happens again.”

Aerith hummed. “When someone suddenly has a mysterious allergy.”

“Well, I don’t know about the mysterious part,” Tifa laughed awkwardly.

“Give me your phone then.”

“Oh, okay.” Tifa unlocked the phone first; she smiled proudly as she saw the picture she used as her background. It was her, standing in front of Seventh Heaven right after she bought the place.

“You looked so proud.”

Tifa gasped when Aerith suddenly stood next to her, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Um, yeah, thanks.”

“Wait… Are you the owner of Seventh Heaven?”

“Yes, I am.” Tifa smiled proudly.

“A client of mine said they first met on Seventh Heaven.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help someone’s love life.”

“Maybe I should go there,” Aerith tapped her chin with her finger. “My love life needs a little help.”

“You’re welcome to come there anytime.” Talking with Aerith was nice, she wouldn’t mind if she came to the bar. Now that she thought about it, maybe Tifa should put some flower decorations at the bar as well. The bar was due for some decoration after all.

“Hmmm, how about next week? There’s a wedding this week that I need to handle.”

“Sure, next week it is then.”

“Very well,” Aerith smiled widely. “Then it’s a date.”

Oh, did Aerith say it’s a date? Date as in romantically? Tifa’s internal struggle came to a halt as she stared at Aerith’s hopeful smile. Zangan always taught her _‘Never keep the lady waiting, Tifa._ ’, so she flashed her best smile while trying not to combust because she just realized how green Aerith’s eyes were from this close. She feels like she was standing in front of some lush and deep forest.

“Of course, just tell me when you’re coming.”

“Oh, are you going to cook something special for me?” Aerith giggled.

“Well, why not? It’s been a long time since I cooked something. Usually, it’s my friend that handles the cooking.” She was sure Jessie wouldn't mind if Tifa took over her job for a night. “I’m sure I can cook something special for you.”

“You really know how to woo a lady, Miss Lockhart.” Aerith’s long eyelashes fluttered slightly, her hand was dangerously close to Tifa’s bicep.

_Oh no, this is bad…_

Tifa almost let out an embarrassing squeak when Aerith squeezed her bicep, good thing she managed to cover it with a cough. But she was sure Aerith noticed, the mischievous glint in her eyes was the proof of that.

On one hand, Tifa berated herself for wearing a sleeveless shirt this morning, but on the other hand, she was glad that she did.

“Here’s my phone number.”

What? When did Aerith take Tifa’s phone from her hand? She didn’t remember… “Um, thank you.”

“You’re welcome to text me anytime,” she winked.

The warmth of Aerith’s hand–and her phone number–was all Tifa could think of for the rest of the day.

She kept the flower next to the cash register, ignoring Cloud’s smug grin or Jessie’s sly smile when Tifa told them about the flower.

* * *

Before, Tifa’s favorite part of the day was opening up Seventh Heaven. Not that she didn’t enjoy it anymore, but now she has a new favorite part of the day.

Now, her favorite part of the day was getting random texts from Aerith.

It’s funny because Aerith wasn’t a morning person, while Tifa always woke up five in the morning even if she only sleeps four hours (unless of course if she sleeps, like, around four in the morning). People keep saying she’s one of those lucky bastards that could function properly with little sleep, maybe they were right. Tifa already suggested Aerith to change her opening hour, but Aerith said she made a commitment, and by the gods, she will not back down.

So, Tifa getting a picture of sleepy Aerith in the morning was the norm for this past week.

At first, she didn’t know how to approach this, did she need to send a picture as well? Or she could just say how beautiful Aerith was even with bed hair? But then Jessie said that Tifa should send a picture too, because _“It’s only fair, Tifa. She already sent you one_.”

And so Tifa did. It was the most fun she ever had since opening the Seventh Heaven.

Sometimes they just sent each other random pictures, Aerith mostly just sent Tifa random memes, and Tifa understood nothing about them. She tried asking Hope and Yuffie about some of the memes, thinking that the youngster probably understood it more than her. But then Hope was the type of high school kid that does homework for fun, while Yuffie just laughed at her because she didn’t understand any of those memes Aerith sent.

Should’ve just googled it herself instead, saved lots of her time and dignity.

A week has gone by in a blink of an eye, and this morning for the first time ever, Tifa woke up in cold sweat. She couldn’t sleep properly last night, she kept tossing and turning, she tried to wake Cloud up, but he was dead to the world. Not even her morning run could calm her down, and going to the market made it worse because she still hasn't decided what to cook! Maybe her usual merchant noticed how fidgety Tifa was and asked her what’s wrong.

The old lady laughed when she heard Tifa’s problem, she told her to just cook whatever she wants, or whatever she feels comfortable with. But no experimenting! At least not on the first date, she said with a wink, making Tifa blushed because she already imagining more dates with Aerith in the future.

Well, she still had ten more hours to decide what to cook.

“Jessie, why are you still here?” Tifa narrowed her eyes the moment she got back from the market.

Jessie smirked, holding a pizza with one hand. “Well, I’m just curious about your date for tonight and…”

“No! No, no, no!” Tifa walked briskly to the counter and dropped her grocery next to the pile of empty pizza boxes. “I told you to leave.”

Jessie only shrugged and ate her pizza in peace, ignoring fuming Tifa behind her.

“Relax, Tifa, we’re going out later.” Wedge said as he fed his cats with tuna from the pizza, Tifa eyed the cats warily.

“Don’t give them pizza, Wedge.”

“I’m not! It’s the tuna.”

“Wait, we’re going out?” Biggs asked without looking up from his phone, he’s probably still playing that game. Tifa couldn’t keep up with all the new characters and not mention the games were scattered on various game devices. Not to mention, it’s a gacha game.

“Yes, we’re going to see my stand-up comedy?” Wedge dropped his pizza and sure enough, his cats pounced it within a second. “Guys, come on! You promise me!”

“Wedge,” Jessie put her clean hand on Wedge’s shoulder. “I’m saying this because we love you, but really, you need to find a new comedy club.”

“But those guys are nice!”

Tifa bit her lips because no, everyone there was an asshole. But she knew how much it meant for Wedge, she just didn’t know how much longer she could keep her mouth shut about it.

“No, buddy, no,” Jessie shook her head. She pointed at Tifa with her thumb. “Remember when our girl broke three beer bottles and one glass because every comedian there was making inappropriate jokes? Or remembered that guy, Drake, he was flat-out making a fat joke about you!”

“Drake is not a regular there!”

Biggs finally looked up from his phone. “Wedge, Drake is the founder of the comedy club. And he’s annoying. The only reason why Tifa didn’t punch him was because she didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Tifa could only smile apologetically at Wedge when he stared at her. What, it’s true.

“Look, if a comedian only relies on inappropriate jokes, or sexist jokes, or racism, they’re not a true comedian.”

“More like a clown,” Tifa huffed in annoyance.

“And you could do so much better than that awful club, Wedge.”

Wedge sighed deeply. “I don’t know guys…”

“Okay, how about instead of going there, we’re going to hunt a new comedy club for you! How’s that?” Jessie grinned.

Biggs raised his hand. “I have a list of comedy clubs! We can go hunting tonight!”

“See!” Tifa smiled sweetly. “You guys can go out there and have fun and…”

“I don’t know… I like staying inside, plus you’re going to cook.” Jessie said with a grin.

Before Tifa could say anything, someone already beat her to it.

“We’re going out tonight.”

Jessie gasped in delight, hand on her chest. “Cloud! Are you asking me on a date?”

The blond stood next to Tifa, he’s still wearing his biker jacket, probably just got back from delivering. “If that is what it takes, then yes.”

Tifa blinked a few times. “Cloud, are you sure?”

In the background, Jessie pulled Wedge to dance with her while sing-songed, “Cloud just asked me on a date!”. Biggs laughed watching his friends’ antics.

“Yes. I don’t want your first date with Aerith is ruin because of Jessie.”

“It’s not a date, Cloud!” Tifa grumbled.

“Sure, not a date.” Cloud tapped his cheek. “Is that a new blush-on, or you’re just excited about your date tonight?”

Tifa punched his shoulder as an answer.

* * *

Tifa wiped her hands on her skirt for the hundredth times tonight. Maybe she should wear gloves instead? Feeling the fabric against her skin always calmed her down.

But everyone said _no glove, Tifa!_ Hell, even Barret said she should ditch her glove tonight. At first, she wanted to cook first, so everything will be ready by the time Aerith arrive, but the florist refused and said she also wants to help Tifa cook their dinner.

So, here she was, nervous as hell waiting for Aerith to arrive.

Fuck, why did she even wear this black dress anyway? She still had time to change before Aerith arrive, right? Ugh, she blamed Jessie for this. _You need to show off your asset, Tifa_. Jessie told her when she suggested this sleeveless dress.

Tifa took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and counted to three to calm herself down. When she’s feeling less anxious, she opens the drawer for aprons, thinking that she begin preparing, and then she yelled into the emptiness of the bar when she saw what’s inside the drawer.

“Jessie Rasberry, I am going to fucking murder you in your sleep!”

Jessie changed the apron with another that has ‘ _Kiss the cook_ ’ written on it. How the hell she did this, where did she buy them? And how the hell Tifa didn’t notice this? Oh, that sneaky bastard! Tifa groaned loudly when she saw a note attached to one of the aprons.

_You can thank me later ;)_

Tifa dumped the apron and trying to find a normal looking one, but she found none. How in the world did Jessie manage to swap all of Tifa’s aprons? She has like, twenty in here! Tifa shirked in embarrassment when she realized as she dug deeper into the drawer, the sentence was getting more suggestive.

“Where did she even buy all of these aprons?” Tifa asked a little bewildered, she shook her head after reading what was written there. Tifa had to give it to Jessie though, she would do anything when she put her mind into it, no matter how weird or bizarre it was.

Tifa groaned when she couldn’t find her normal aprons, just when Tifa was about to text Jessie to ask her about the apron, someone entered the bar.

And since Tifa already put the ‘ _Closed’_ sign, she was sure the person was none other than Aerith.

“Are you having an apron big sale?” Aerith asked in lieu of a greeting.

“What?”

And oh wow, Aerith was beautiful. She was holding her black jacket, showing the pink sleeveless dress underneath it.

Aerith laughed and pointed to the ground, littered with aprons. “That.”

“Oh. No, I’m sorry. It’s just, my friend changed all of the aprons and…” Damn it, how do you explain the situation anyway? _‘Hey, sorry, but my friend changed all of my normal-looking aprons with aprons with suggestive sentences written on it_.’

Aerith put her jacket and purse on the table; she looked over the aprons and giggled a little. “Oh, okay. I see the problem now, lots of interesting sentence there.”

Tifa just laughed nervously and rubbed her arm.

“Hmmmm….”

“What, what are you doing?” Tifa raised her eyebrow when Aerith suddenly sat in front of the aprons pile.

“Well, picking out our aprons, of course.”

“What! No, you don’t…”

“We need an apron, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you have aprons here.”

“But they’re…” Tifa glanced away from Aerith’s determined eyes. “Not my usual apron.”

“Well, this is a special occasion, right?”

Tifa sighed, there’s no way she could win this argument without making herself look like a fool. “You win,” she rubbed her forehead when Aerith raised her fist in victory.

“Now, let’s see what we have in store!” Aerith was giggling all the time, it’s like watching a kid just got permission to eat candy for breakfast.

Tifa smiled a little, well might as well enjoy this. The night was still young, anyway. She decided to help Aerith to pick an apron.

“’ _I’m the only meat you need_ ’,” Aerith tsked while holding a black apron, the words were written in bold red. “That’s a bad pickup line. No one would fall for that, boys.”

“Unless if you’re a cannibal, maybe,” Tifa grumbled, still hoping that there’s at least one decent apron from this pile.

Aerith laughed. “Already breaking out the cannibal joke on the first date, I see.”

“What?”

“Oh, I think this is perfect for you.” Aerith holds up a blue apron, the sentence was written in white and two flexed bicep emoji under it. “ _’ No guns in my pantry, except mine!’_ ”

Tifa shook her head and touched her bicep unconsciously. “No.”

Aerith shrugged and throw the apron back into the pile. “Your friend really knows what they were doing.”

“Yeah, she’s just that good.”

“Cetra, these are so ridiculously good!”

“What?”

Aerith was holding an apron with words that said. ‘ _Don’t lick the spoon, lick me instead_ ’.

Tifa groaned loudly and hid her blushing face. “Jessie I am going to murder you.”

“Ew, this one is so cringy.” Aerith shook her head and showed the apron to Tifa. ‘ _I have more filling for you_ ’, she made a gagging sound and threw the apron as far as possible.

Yeah, Tifa had to agree with that one.

“Ohhh, I think I found a perfect one for you.”

Tifa threw the apron with ‘ _Is that a spatula in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?_ ’ to the rejected pile. Don’t… Don’t ever put a spatula in your pocket. Why would anyone do that? “What is it?”

‘ _I’m strong enough to carry a fridge, I’m sure I can carry you’._

Tifa didn’t know what to say because she’s actually strong enough to carry a two-door fridge on her own while Cloud was telling her the direction and making sure nothing was in her way. “Well, I guess this is the tamest sentence I’ve seen on this pile.”

Aerith laughed, she threw the apron to Tifa. “Okay, let see if I can find my perfect apron.”

Tifa sighed deeply, vowing that she would get back at Jessie for this whole fiasco.

“Okay, I found it!” Aerith yelled excited. “Come on, let’s cook!”

Tifa choked on her saliva when she read Aerith’s apron.

 _‘The food is tasty, but I’m tastier’_.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long evening.

“Do you need help with that?” Tifa asked while seeing Aerith struggling with her apron. She already put hers easily.

“Yes, could you help me?”

“Of course.”

A faint blush rose on Tifa’s cheeks as she stood behind Aerith, with shaky hands she pulled the tie into a knot, making it sure that it’s tight enough but not too tightly. “Is this too tight?”

Aerith shook her head. “No, it’s perfect. Thanks.”

Tifa nodded and let go of the knot as if it was burning and took a step back from Aerith. She wiped her sweaty hands on the apron.

“Well, do I look like a professional cook yet?” Aerith asked while swaying left and right, holding the edge of her black apron.

Tifa smiled. “You look amazing.”

“Okay, I’m ready to help you now! But you need to tell me what to do,” Aerith giggled. “I won’t mind if you stand behind me and guide me during the whole process.”

“That’s…” Tifa took a deep breath, “sounds dangerous.” She got dizzy just by standing behind Aerith not long ago. And if she had to do it again while Aerith’s holding a knife? Yeah, no, that’s too dangerous.

“Okay, chef, tell me what to do so that I didn’t burn down your kitchen as I did with mine!”

Tifa whipped her head. “I’m sorry; you burn down your house?”

“No, not the house, silly.” Aerith was twirling a knife. “Just the kitchen.”

Tifa laughed nervously and took the knife away from Aerith, thinking that maybe it’s a bad idea, but she was looking at her with a small smile and she couldn’t really say no to her. Tifa just didn’t want to make Aerith sad.

“Okay. But you really, really need to follow my instruction, understand?”

Aerith saluted. “Yes, chef!”

* * *

Tifa thought the night would end disastrously because Aerith kept distracting her during the whole time they were cooking. Thankfully, none of them were injured and no harm done. Only now that Tifa has a permanent memory of Aerith dipping her finger into the pie and licking the filling off her finger while maintaining eye contact with Tifa.

Tifa dropped at least two plates? Or maybe it was three plates? Who knows, not Tifa obviously, because she was too busy looking at Aerith.

But other than that, this whole evening was wonderful. It was really nice to talk to someone from Midgar as well, and since Aerith grew up here, she has lots of stories about Midgar from her childhood. Not that talking to Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge wasn’t fun, but well, they’re not... Aerith. Also, not that Tifa didn’t like talking with Lightning and all of her friends, it’s just, Tifa felt sometimes she feels like they’re from a different world. All of them were wealthy and come from a rich country, while Tifa was just… here.

Not that they flaunt their wealth every time, no, but it was the little things. Like Tifa never ate that fancy and expensive chocolate that Fang liked the most because she could use the money for the smallest box to buy three days meals. Or going to a new restaurant that could cost Tifa half of her monthly salary. Even after Seventh Heaven was getting a stable income, Tifa rarely spent her money on something not necessary, always saving up for rainy days. The bike was the only thing Tifa bought purely for herself.

Aerith was laughing after Tifa told her about that time when she accidentally called her chemistry teacher, Mrs. Crescent, as mom out loud. Thankfully only the two of them were there and Tifa didn’t have to have an embarrassing high school memory. Aerith told her that one time she kissed a frog because she actually believed those fairy tales about a prince being cursed.

“Okay, you haven’t told me how you could be friends with THE Lightning Farron!”

Tifa smiled softly, playing with her dessert for tonight, chocolate ice cream. “Well, I think it was three years ago? She was here for some photoshoot or something, I couldn’t really remember. Lightning said she hated the other bars her agent and everyone from the production team told her because it was too noisy or everyone knew her there and she couldn’t get a decent drink in peace. So she came here.”

“I thought it was something more, I don’t know, more epic?”

“Trust me; it was very epic when I saw her walking inside the bar while she’s still wearing a wedding dress with fake blood all over her. I’m sure I dropped an expensive bottle that night.”

“And yet here you are, attending her real wedding.” Aerith raised her ice cream pint. “Cheers!” She hit Tifa’s pint with hers. “I hope she’s not going to reenact that during her real wedding.”

Tifa laughed. “Let’s hope so.”

“Oh, I remember I read news about Lightning doing a music video for Genesis Rhapsodos, where she had to wear a really fancy and expensive wedding dress from a famous designer.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, that music video! What was the song called? ‘ _Lovely_ ’ or something?”

“I think it’s called ‘ _Loveless_ ’. She played as Genesis’ lover in that music video. Lots of Genesis fans were angry when the next month there’s news about Lightning and Fang officially became a couple.”

“Ah yes, that was nice.” Tifa drank her already cold tea. “And by nice I mean it was a disaster.”

“Hardcore fans are so scary. I’m just glad nothing happened to Fang.”

Tifa hummed. She couldn’t really tell Aerith that Fang was actually not okay. Sure, psychically maybe she was fine, but emotionally and mentally? Yeah, both of them were a wreck. Good thing Genesis was sensible enough to actually tell his fans to stop doing whatever they were doing to the couple at that time and apologize to them.

“I remember after the drink, she said she didn’t bring her purse and didn’t have any money on her because there’s no pocket in her wedding dress.”

Aerith shook her head. “Seriously, this is just a giant conspiracy by the woman’s fashion industry to keep making dresses without pockets so we would buy a purse.”

“I completely agree. And so, she tried to give me her necklace.”

“She did what?”

“Not her thunder-shaped necklace she always wears, but the one from the music video.”

Aerith gasped. “She did not!”

“She did. And when I asked her whether she would get in trouble for this or not, she just shrugged and left. Her agent came by the next morning and paid me for real.”

“But you still keep the necklace, right?” Aerith wiggled her eyebrow.

“No, sadly.”

“Shame, it’s such a beautiful necklace.”

“And very expensive.”

“Of course it is.” Aerith licked her spoon.

“How about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a famous client or something?”

“Well, I have one.” Aerith tapped her chin. “Do you know the Tantalus Theater Troupe?”

Tifa tilted her head to the side. “No, not really. Sorry, I’m not into theater.”

“Well, they’re a pretty big traveling theater group, but they decided to stay in Alexandria for the past seven years. Probably they’ll stay there for real this time.”

“Alexandria… Oh!” Tifa snapped her finger. “Wait… Was your client THE Queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros?” The Queen did just get married last year, and the media dubbed it as the biggest and prettiest wedding of the decade.

“Yes, but her husband was the one that asked my help.” Aerith smiled. “I’ve known Zidane since he was with the Tantalus. They always bought flowers from my shop. Well, I’m not sure if he still plays after the wedding or not. Garnet probably won’t mind, but I’m sure the whole parliament would have a fit if he does.”

“Wait, they bought flowers from your shop? Here?”

“Well, they do have their own airship, _Prima Vista_. So it’s easy for them to come here often. They have this musical that is set on Sector 5, actually. That’s why they always buy flowers from me because there are some of the flowers that can only grow here.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Yup. Zidane asked me to help him with his wedding, and believe me; I thought he was joking when he said he was going to marry the queen. So he took me and my mom to the castle.” Aerith sighed dreamily. “It was so magical and pretty. And the garden, Tifa! You won’t believe how big and beautiful the garden is.”

Tifa smiled as she listened to Aerith talking about her time at Alexandria. Tifa knew she should listen to her, but she was so distracted with the way Aerith’s eyes lit up with joy as she talks about the flowers in the Royal Garden or the way her nose scrunched up when she talked about all those annoying florists from Alexandria when they found out that the royal family has chosen someone from outside Alexandria–from Midgar, can you even imagine!–to handle the flower decorations for the wedding and that time when she and the queen taught the queen’s personal bodyguard to make a flower crown.

Before Tifa could ask anything about the wedding, someone opened the door loudly, making Tifa sighed in defeat because it means Jessie would probably disturb their date now and…

Tifa looked over to the front door, her forehead crinkled when she saw three burly men entered the bar. She sighed deeply, was it so hard to read the sign that the bar’s closed today?

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’re closed right now.” Tifa stood in front of Aerith, shielding her.

The tallest man hiccupped. “Give us the most expensive drink in this bar!”

Tifa gritted her teeth, hands fisted, and ready to strike anytime. “Again, as I said, we’re closed for today.”

The one that stood on the left laughed loudly, even though he’s shorter than the first man, he’s all muscle. “Look, lady, we just win a jackpot and we want to celebrate!”

Ugh, looks like this is going to end badly. “Aerith, hide.”

Aerith stood from the chair and backed away slowly.

“Hey! Do you have any expensive drinks or should we look for ourselves?” The third man, he’s just a medium-size man, but something about him seems off and made her goosebumps.

Tifa took a step forward. “I’m sorry, Sir, but we’re close. Now would you please kindly leave this place before I call the police?”

The three men looked at each other and then they looked–no, they _leered_ –at Tifa.

“Guess we’ll have to look for ourselves.”

Oh Cetra, she really wished these men were not that stupid.

But then the tallest man charged after her, yeah, they were that stupid, screaming and swinging his hands wildly and Tifa easily ducked his attack and punched his face hard, she heard something broken, probably his crooked nose, he fell to the ground easily.

Ugh, she should’ve worn her gloves! Look what happened now!

The other two stared at her with their mouths wide open, until the buff man took a chair and hurled it at Tifa.

“Tifa, duck!”

Tifa did so and she hoped Aerith did the same.

The chair hit the wall on the far side of the bar.

“Aerith, you okay?” Tifa asked and she breathed in relief when she saw Aerith was fine.

“Tifa, look out!”

Before Tifa could react, Tifa fell to the table behind her when the buff man punched her stomach, making her groan. The man pinned her to the table, choking her with both of his hands. She blindly took the empty plate from the table and smashed it to his head, when he released his hands, Tifa headbutt him hard.

“Oh, fuck!” The man screamed in pain.

“Stop disturbing our date!”

Tifa could only stare in awe when she saw Aerith smash the buff man with a chair from behind, he slumped to the ground next to his friend.

“Sorry, I broke your chair.” Aerith apologized as she threw the broken chair on top of the men. “I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

“Uh…” Tifa gulped. “It’s fine.”

The third man laughed loudly, oh Tifa almost forgot about him. “So kittens got claws.”

Tifa stood in front of Aerith again; her stomach lurched when she saw him pull out a knife. Cetra, she just wanted one peaceful night at Seventh Heaven, was that too much to ask? She had enough of drunken men wreaking havoc at her bar.

“Tifa,” Aerith said softly, holding her bicep. “When I tell you to duck, you duck, okay?”

“What?”

“Trust me, okay?” Aerith squeezed her bicep.

“Okay.”

The man screamed while charging at them. “Die!”

Tifa ran at the same time as the man did.

“Duck!” Aerith screamed from the top of her lungs.

Tifa ducked right before the empty wine bottle they drank during dinner flew over her head and hit the man square on his forehead, and for the final blow, Tifa landed a swift right uppercut to the man’s jaw.

“Yes!” Aerith raised her fist to the air when the man fell to the ground.

Tifa sighed in relief and took the knife from his grasp, well at least the two of them were fine and these stupid men didn’t puke.

* * *

The police arrived not long after Tifa called them, having a good relationship with the chief certainly has its perk. She had to thank Cloud because if it weren’t for him nagging her to accept the offer to teach the chief’s daughter how to defend herself, the police won’t probably take her call seriously because Sector 7 was a criminal den after all.

“Thank you, Chief Haruta.”

The Chief nodded his head. “I’m sorry your date is ruined.”

How in the hell does he know about it?

Tifa blushed while Aerith just smiled next to her. “Well, we just need to go on another date,” Aerith said while holding Tifa’s arm.

The Chief laughed, Tifa feels like she would combust anytime because her body was hot and it didn’t help her case because Aerith was clinging to her like her life was depend on it.

“Miss Lockhart, Miss Gainsborough, have a nice evening.”

“You too, Chief. Say hi to Haruna.”

The Chief nodded his head and left with the rest of the police officers.

Tifa sighed and sat on top of the table. “I’m sorry, the date is ruined.”

Aerith smiled. “It’s fine. Also, I’m sorry I broke your chair. I’ll replace it, don’t worry.”

“Wait, you want to go to another date with me?” Because usually, this is the part where most people Tifa went to a date with would back down. They don’t like rough women, their words, not Tifa’s.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Tifa shrugged, trying to mask her hurt. “Usually after people see me involved in a bar fight, they always back away.”

Aerith blew a raspberry. “They're a bunch of idiots, and in case you forget, I was involved with the fight. We made a good team.”

“Yeah, we did.”

And Aerith was looking at her proudly and smiling softly, Tifa’s heart skipped a beat when Aerith licked her lips.

“Oh no, your hands!”

“Huh?” Tifa looked at her hand and sure enough, there’s dried blood all over her knuckles. Huh, she didn’t realize this before. “Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Where’s your first aid?” But Aerith didn’t listen.

“Uh, on the drawer right under the cash register. Seriously, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re… Oh, you kept the flower I gave you…”

Tifa flushed furiously. “Yeah,” she looked over at Aerith, still standing near the cash register, currently touching the flower petal lightly with a smile on her face.

“Well, guess I need to send you flowers every day then, as a thank you for this date.”

The sound of Tifa’s phone ringing snapped her attention back to reality. It’s a call from Cloud. “Hey, Cloud.”

“ _Tifa, the Chief just called me._ ” Tifa could hear the roar of laughter in the background.

 _“Are you okay?_ ” It was from Jessie. “ _Should we go back now? How’s Aerith?_ ”

“No need, she’s fine, we’re both fine.”

“Tifa’s got bloody knuckles though,” Aerith said suddenly, already standing next to Tifa.

“ _Oh, is that Aerith?_ ” Jessie giggled. “ _Put us on speaker, Tifa, we want to talk to Aerith!_ ”

Tifa glanced at Aerith when she nodded; Tifa put the phone on speaker. “Okay, Jessie, just don’t say anything embarrassing okay?”

“ _Hi, Aerith, I wish we met under different situations_.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“ _So, how was the date_?”

“Jessie!”

“ _What, I’m curious, okay?_ ”

“The date was amazing, minus the three men attacking us. Also, were the aprons your idea?”

“ _Hell yeah! Did you love it?_ ”

“Very,” Aerith smirked.

“ _See, Tifa, someone… Hey, Cloud, come on!_ ” Jessie whined at the same time Cloud spoke.

 _“Do you need us to get back now_?”

“No, no need. I’m just going to take Aerith back home anyway.”

Aerith smiled softly and mouthed _thank you_.

“ _Okay, be careful,_ ” Cloud warned. “ _Call us if anything happens.”_

“I will.”

“ _Byeee Aerith!_ ” Jessie yelled.

“Bye, Jessie.”

Tifa ended the phone call and sighed. “I’m sorry, my friends were so noisy.”

“It’s fine, they were worried about you. Now, let’s see those bloody knuckles of yours.”

Tifa gave up and let Aerith dress her wound. She hissed when Aerith dabbed some anti-bacteria on the wound. Feeling Aerith’s skin against hers was… nice.

“There, all done.”

Tifa smiled. “Thank you.”

Aerith took Tifa’s bandage hand and brought it to her lips, she kissed the bandage and Tifa was sure she was almost faint because of the tenderness.

“No, thank you,” Aerith whispered softly while looking at Tifa.

And suddenly, Tifa couldn’t remember how to breathe.

* * *

The street in front of Aerith’s house was partly empty, there few people hanging around near the church and… Wait… Tifa narrowed her eyes to get a better view of Aerith’s backyard.

“Is that… Is someone sleeping at your backyard?” Suddenly Tifa felt cold, and not because of the night wind. _Please tell me that’s a human and not a ghost._

Aerith looked over to the backyard and giggled. “Yes, that’s Mr. Tanaka, don’t worry.”

“Who?”

“He lost his house a few months ago, and he didn’t have any place to stay, so my mom offered him to stay here with us. He mostly only here during the night to sleep inside the shed, unless it’s too hot inside.” Aerith tapped her chin. “I forget to install a fan there.”

When the man–Mr. Tanaka–suddenly stand up, Tifa immediately jumped from her bike, her hand immediately reaching out in front of Aerith.

Aerith smiled and touched Tifa’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Tifa. It’s just Mr. Tanaka.”

The man walked closer to the picket fence, and Tifa breathed out when she finally could see his face. “Ah, Aerith, back from your date I see.”

Tifa blushed slightly, did Aerith told everyone she knew about this date?

“Hello, Mr. Tanaka. I’m sorry we disturb your sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still pretty full, your mother cooked tuna fried rice.”

“That sounds delicious. Oh, speaking of cooking, I helped Tifa cooked, Mr. Tanaka!”

Mr. Tanaka laughed and looked at Tifa. “Did she burn down your kitchen, miss?”

“Mr. Tanaka!”

Tifa and Mr. Tanaka laughed while Aerith huffed and wrapped her hand around Tifa’s arm.

“No, she didn’t. “ Tifa glanced at Aerith. “She’s really amazing tonight.”

Mr. Tanaka smiled. “Well, I better get some sleep then. I’ll leave you two lovebirds. Good night, Aerith, Aerith’s girlfriend.”

Tifa blushed furiously, Aerith just giggled and bit Mr. Tanaka good night.

“So on a scale one to ten, how good the date was?” Aerith asked after they were alone again.

Tifa exhaled shakily, Aerith’s warm hands still wrapped tightly around her cold arm. “One means it’s the worse, right?”

Aerith nodded.

Tifa hummed, trying to avoid Aerith’s curious green eyes. “Eight.”

“What, just eight?”

“Well, the date was ruin near the end.” Tifa smiled sadly.

“Guess it means we need to continue going on a date until we get the perfect ten, huh?”

“Oh.” Tifa’s heart fluttered at the suggestion. “Yes, uh, of course, I mean if you want it and have free time and…” Aerith giggle made her stop rambling. “Sorry, I mean…”

Aerith put a finger on Tifa’s lips, making her stop talking all at once and froze. She could taste the soap they used to wash the dishes before Tifa took Aerith home because she didn’t want to let Tifa clean everything up alone.

“Tifa, if I don’t enjoy your company, I would not ask you to go on another date with me. That is if you agree. If not, then, well.” Aerith smiled, her finger still on Tifa’s lips. “It’s been an interesting night, thank you.”

Tifa breathed out in relief when Aerith finally pulled her finger away. “Yes.”

“What?”

“I mean, yes, I would love to go on another date with you. Until we get a perfect ten.”

“See you on the next date then. Good night, Tifa.”

And then Aerith kissed Tifa’s cheek.

* * *

The bar was quiet when Tifa walked inside, it seems Jessie and the others haven’t returned from their night out. She put her helmet and jacket near the cash register and sighed deeply as she touched her warm forehead. Tifa thought the date would end in disaster, well technically it was because of those men, but Aerith didn’t mind it a bit. She got another date with Aerith. Was this real, or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her?

She looked at the clock, it’s already eleven o’clock and there’s no sign of Jessie and the others coming back. Maybe they already went to their own home?

Tifa was about to drink her water when suddenly someone opened the door and shouted.

“Tell us about the date!”

Jessie suddenly burst into the bar, followed by everyone.

“Jessie, let her drink first,” Biggs laughed.

Jessie sat on one of the chairs. “Come on, tell us! Especially her reaction about the aprons, and what aprons did she pick for herself!”

Cloud sighed loudly. “She couldn’t stop talking about your date since the Chief called us.”

“But really though, we’re curious.” Wedge said.

“Wow, did you hit someone with a chair?” Jessie pointed to the broken chair at the corner of the room. Oh yeah, Tifa forgot to throw it away.

Tifa drank her water in one gulp and put the glass in the sink. “No, Aerith did.”

Everyone stared at her.

“What?”

“She helped you fight those men?” Jessie asked with a wide grin.

“Yes.”

Cloud opened the fridge and took a soda can. “Good.”

Tifa glanced over to him while Jessie screamed. “See, even Cloud agreed!”

“What?” Cloud asked when Tifa raised her eyebrow. “All this time people always hated that you know how to fight, it’s nice to hear someone finally not.”

“Oh.” Yeah, it’s true. _A lady shouldn’t know how to fight, that’s weird!_ Tifa remembered those words very well.

“There’s nothing unladylike about by knowing how to defend yourself,” Cloud tapped his cold soda can to Tifa’s forehead. “Those people just didn’t know how to appreciate you.”

“Yeah, Tifa, Cloud’s right,” Jessie said. “It broke our heart every time you came back from a bad date, and most of the time the reason was that they didn’t like a woman that knew how to throw a punch to five, or having amazing muscles.”

Tifa took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears. She didn’t want to spend another tear for those people. She trained herself to be able to protect the people that she cared about, she spent her childhood and teenage year training every day with Zangan because she didn’t want anyone to mess with her, and she won’t spend her life regretting that choice.

“Remember that man that thinks Tifa owning the Seventh Heaven is weird?” Biggs asked casually.

Everyone groaned loudly.

“I hate him so much,” Tifa said. “And he used too much perfume.”

“Probably to hide the truth that he rarely takes a shower.”

“Ew, Biggs, that’s so gross,” Jessie threw a clean napkin at him. “I still don’t understand why you agreed to go out with him, though.”

Tifa laughed. “Poor character judgment on my part.”

“So, when is the next date with Aerith? Next week?” Jessie asked slyly.

Tifa rolled her eyes. “Next week is Lightning and Fang’s wedding.”

“Well, you can ask her on a date after that. You already have her phone number.”

Everyone hummed their agreement on Jessie’s statement.

“So, tell us about the date,” Jessie wiggled her eyebrow.

“You’re not going to let this go, aren’t you?”

“Nope. Come on, we want to hear it.”

“Especially the part where Aerith hit a man with a chair,” Biggs said. Huh, he hasn’t touched his phone since he came.

Tifa chuckled lightly and shook her head, but she joined the rest of her friends with a smile on her face.

* * *

She won’t lie, Tifa was nervous as hell the moment Aerith came to Seventh Heaven the second time to hang out with everyone. She begged Jessie to keep the embarrassing stories at minimum, and for the first time, Jessie finally listened and did so. Sure, there were one or two embarrassing stories, but it’s fine because Tifa told those stories herself.

Wedge was over the moon when Aerith told him stories about her favorite comedy club, her mom used to take her to watch stand-up comedy, she didn’t remember why they stopped going in the first place. And shees, Wedge was so much better at talking with Aerith because he already asked her and her mom to join him to his new comedy club. Cloud only chuckled when they saw that–Tifa kicked his shin under the table though.

The group was currently having a debate about what to eat for lunch, Jessie was very adamant that she wanted Tifa’s cooking, but Wedge and Biggs wanted some pizza and now the three of them were trying to convince Aerith to pick a side.

She joined Cloud in the kitchen, watching their friend from afar. He’s holding a ramen cup and he looked at her with a knowing look, yeah Tifa was pretty hungry herself and she wasn’t sure if she could cook for them. Pizza sounds nice.

“So…” Tifa began nervously, “what do you think?”

“They’re taking too long to decide what to eat, I’m hungry.”

“What? No. I mean about Aerith.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So?”

Cloud didn’t answer, he continued making his ramen cup in peace. Tifa waited patiently, she didn’t understand why, but she valued Cloud’s opinion and hoped that he liked Aerith as well. She didn’t want one of them to dislike or hate the other and forcing Tifa to pick a side.

“She’s nice.”

“Just, nice?” Why just nice? Does it mean Cloud hates her? Or maybe Cloud like Aerith as well? Like the way Tifa likes her?

“She’s not running away just because you know how to fight, she’s not complaining because you own a very stable bar and restaurant,” Cloud checked his noodle to see if it’s already finished, he grumbled when it’s not. “And I’m sure she has a thing for your biceps because she keeps looking at it,” Cloud made a face.

“Wh… What?”

Cloud waved his hand. “Not in a creepy way like that girl you went out with a few months ago.”

“Oh. But, do you like her?” Her throat suddenly felt dry after asking that.

Cloud hummed when he saw the ramen was ready. “I don’t have a crush on her if that’s what you mean.”

Tifa took a deep breath. “Good, that’s… I mean, I don’t know what I would do if you did and…”

Cloud’s lips twitched into a small smile. “She’s only got her eyes on you.”

* * *

The wedding’s finally here.

Aerith sent her a good morning text, telling her that she couldn’t wait to see Tifa at the church today. She didn’t send Tifa any picture this morning. Huh, that was odd.

_Nice try Miss Lockhart, but I won’t send you my picture wearing the dress. You have to see it for yourself ;)_

That was Aerith’s answer when Tifa asked her why there’s no morning picture like usual.

Oh.

Before Tifa could reply, Cloud poked his head inside. “Jessie said she got her dad’s car and we can ride with her.”

“Barret and Marlene?”

“He’s taking his jeep.”

“Okay.”

Cloud stood there for a few seconds before he finally said. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re nervous. You’re not the one that’s getting married today.”

Tifa ran her palm across her face. “I know that, Cloud.”

“You’re nervous about Aerith?”

Tifa sighed and dropped to her bed. “Yes. What if I mess this up, Cloud? What if suddenly Aerith doesn’t like me anymore and…”

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He strode inside Tifa’s room and pulled her up from the bed easily, ignoring his best friend’s protest. “Go and take a nice hot shower, you’ll feel better. I’ll cook something for us and then we’re going to get ready to go to the wedding, and you’ll see Aerith there, waiting for you.”

“But…”

“Go!” Cloud pushed Tifa out of her room.

* * *

The wedding was held at a small church just outside Eden, four-hour drive from Midgar. Sure, they could take a train, but it’s such a hassle to find transportation from the station to their destination, its small seaside town called Bodhum. It’s the first church Vanille does her sermon as a priestess, the Farron family was actually from here before their father was promoted into General and they had to move to Eden.

The gang just gets out of the car when Tifa hears someone yelling her name from afar.

“Marlene!” Tifa smiled widely. Barret was not far away behind Marlene, he waved his hand when he saw everyone.

Marlene giggled when Tifa lifted her and spun her around. “Piggyback, Tifa!” And then she screamed in delight when Tifa gave her a piggyback ride.

“You guys cleaned up nicely,” Barret said as he tried to adjust his tie.

Jessie tsked and slapped Barret’s hand away from his tie. “Geez old man, you never wore a tie before? Here, let me.”

Barret huffed loudly. “I told Marlene that it’s okay if I don’t wear a tie, but Marlene insists.”

“Your daughter has better fashion sense than you.”

Barret narrowed his eyes after Biggs said that, while the man in question just gulped and hid behind Cloud.

“Still can’t believe those two crazy kids finally getting married,” Barret said, and then he smirked. “When you’re going to follow your long lost twin sister’s step, Cloud?”

Cloud sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose while everyone laughed good-heartedly. It was an old joke between them since the first time Lightning made her debut as a model; they noticed how these two had similar features, not to mention their loner attitude and how they had a hard time expressing their feelings. Cloud and Lightning just rolled their eyes every time their friends joked about it.

“There, done,” Jessie said proudly.

“Papa, piggyback!” Marlene yelled as she tried to grab Barret’s prosthetic arm.

Cloud watched Tifa give Marlene to Barret and now the girl’s sitting at the top of her father’s shoulder. “Come on,” he finally said. “The wedding is going to start.”

* * *

The decoration was beautiful, Tifa knew Aerith was amazing, but seeing her work firsthand was something else entirely. She really deserved all those praises from Queen Garnet’s wedding. While everyone left to get to their seat, Tifa saw Vanille standing at the far side of the room, looking at the ceiling with amazement in her eyes. She’s already wearing her High Priestess regalia, and this is the first time Tifa saw her wear it in person.

Vanille looked like a different person, no longer the same bubbly and cheerful girl that hates mint flavor with every fiber of her being. Now, the woman that stood in front of Tifa was calm, gentle, and compassionate. It’s true what people said, an outfit does act as a second skin. It could transform you into someone else, an armor to protect yourself from the harsh cold of reality.

“Vanille.”

The High Priestess whipped her head and smiled when she saw Tifa. “Tifa, hey! Is everyone already here?”

Tifa nodded and she looked up the ceiling. “What are you looking at?”

Oh.

It was Etro’s paintings; the story about Etro’s duty was the Goddess of life and death.

“The first time I came to this city, I was afraid,” Vanille whispered. “I was all alone, you know. Fang didn’t come with me because, well, we took a different path in life. And I thought we could never meet again after high school graduation, especially after how I treated her in the past.”

Tifa squeezed Vanille’s shoulder, she understood her fear. She couldn’t imagine a life in Midgar without Cloud by her side. She cried when Cloud agreed to come with her to Midgar and Cloud had a panic attack because he never saw Tifa cry before, not after they buried her parents. When Tifa said that it was a happy tear, Cloud sighed in relief and they ended up going to the hill behind Mrs. Crescent’s Manor to stargazed and talked about their future together all night. Cloud’s mother was worried sick because of that.

“But, here I am, a High Priestess that’s going to officiate her wedding with the woman she loves.” Vanille wiped her tears. “Damn it, I forget this mascara isn’t waterproof.”

“Well good thing there’s no flowers you’re allergic to; otherwise you’re going to officiate the wedding while trying not to sneeze.” Tifa laughed.

Suddenly Vanille’s body tensed, she tried to avoid Tifa’s eyes. “Uh, about that…”

“Is something wrong?”

Vanille laughed awkwardly. “I actually didn’t have any flower allergy.”

“What?” Tifa raised her voice, causing some of their friends to look their way. “Vanille, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” Vanille pleaded. “We just thought that you and Aerith would get along really well, so I pretend to have a flower allergy so you could go back there and ask her number.”

Tifa sighed deeply and rubbed her temple. “So you set me up with Aerith?”

“Yes. But then again, you could choose not to, yet you did.”

Tifa bit her lips. Well, it’s kinda true, she could choose not to talk to Aerith outside of the wedding decoration, yet she did. She crossed her arms, and before Tifa could ask Vanille more about her motive of doing this, someone tapped Vanille’s shoulder from behind.

“I’m sorry, High Priestess, but you must get ready for the ceremony.”

Vanille glanced at Tifa. “I’m sorry, we’ll talk about this later, okay? And also with Fang, because this was her idea.”

“Wait, Vanille!” Tifa huffed when the clergy pulled Vanille away from her. “Damn it! You’re a priestess, how could you lie!”

“Who’s lying?”

“Vanille, you would not believe…”

Whatever Tifa was about to say died in her throat as she turned around.

Aerith looked like an angel sent from heaven above with her off the shoulder slit red gown, the dress hugged her figure perfectly but still modest, she’s wearing all red today, Tifa noticed the red heels she was wearing. She looked so gorgeous and ridiculously beautiful that it made Tifa’s heart skip a beat.

“Wow, you look…” Tifa gestured at Aerith, flustered because she couldn’t form a coherent word.

“You look amazing yourself.” Aerith smiled.

Tifa was self-conscious wearing this tux, but since everyone decided to wear one, she didn’t want to be the only one different. Maybe she shouldn’t wear bright blue tux?

“Thank you,” Tifa said softly, already feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

Aerith stood in front of her and started fixing her bowtie. Weird, Tifa was sure her tie was fine. She already double-checked with Cloud. “So, who’s lying?”

“Well, ah,” One of these days, she would die of combustion because of the close proximity between her and Aerith. Cause of death, getting embarrassed in front of a beautiful lady. “The priestess is actually not allergic to clematis, or has an allergy to any kind of flowers.”

Aerith touched Tifa’s strong shoulders. “I had a feeling she’s not.”

“What?”

“Tifa, honey, she’s a High Priestess of Etro, the Etro temple’s garden is known as one of the places that have lots of rare flowers, after Alexandria's Royal Garden. I imagine it would be hard to be a High Priestess if you are allergic to flowers, and it’s actually one of the requirements for becoming a High Priestess.”

“How do you know that?”

Aerith shrugged. “I’m a florist. Plus, I’m sure your friends are just trying to help you. No harm was done, right?”

Tifa swallowed hard, letting herself become Aerith’s sole attention. They’re standing so close she could feel Aerith’s breath on her face, it smelled like chocolate mint. Sure, maybe the reason why they met was a lie, well, a little, but her feelings for Aerith? That wasn’t a lie. And judging by Aerith's looks, her feeling for Tifa wasn't a lie too.

“Yes, no harm done.” She smiled tenderly and took Aerith’s hand.

“Come on, the wedding is about to start,” Aerith said as she pulled Tifa’s hand gently.

* * *

The choir began singing right after the door was being opened by the clergies.

Fang was the first walking down the aisle with Sazh by her side. They both wear a purple tux and Tifa chuckled when she saw that, she imagined what kind of deal Fang made with Sazh that he would agree to wear a purple tux.

Barret laughed when Fang and Sazh walked inside the church. “Wait, there’s no way Light would let Fang walk down the aisle first.”

“She lost a bet,” Cloud said.

“What kind of bet?” Biggs asked, at the same time, Wedge asked.

“And how do you know?”

“I was the witness of said bet,” Cloud grinned. “And no, I won’t tell you because I still value my life.”

Both of them booed at Cloud.

Fang smiled smugly when she saw Aerith sitting next to Tifa, but when she saw Tifa’s glare, she smiled sheepishly and mouthed ‘ _Sorry_ ’.

The choir stopped singing when they reached the end of the aisle. Vanille hugged Sazh first, thanking him for walking down her best friend down the aisle, and then she hugged Fang for a few seconds before finally letting go. She wiped her tears and went back to her place.

“You’ve grown up, Fang,” Sazh said proudly. “I remember when you were just a scrawny kid with a big dream of becoming a famous vocalist for a metal band.”

“It’s not a dream anymore,” Fang grinned.

“And now you’re going to marry the woman of your dream.” Sazh hugged her. “I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

“Thanks, old man.” Fang punched his shoulder.

Sazh laughed and walked away from the altar. He waved at Tifa before sat down a few rows in front of her, next to his son, Dajh.

The choir began singing again as the Farron sisters walked down the aisle. They both wear rose pink color, Serah with her sleeveless beaded gown while Lightning with her three-piece tux, and she’s holding the rose bouquet from Aerith’s flower shop.

“Man, sometimes I forget that Light is an actual model,” Biggs whispered as the Farron sisters walked past them. Yeah, sometimes that happens when you knew someone personally, when they’re not hiding behind their public persona.

Slowly, the choir started to fade as they stood near the end of the aisle, Serah hugged her sister tightly; both of them were crying. It’s weird to see Lightning so open with her emotion like this, but then again, today was a special day after all.

“Remember when you said you hated Fang?” Serah asked between her laugh.

Lightning smiled as she wiped the tears from Serah’s cheek. “I still hate her, a little.”

“Hey!” Fang protested while the Farron sisters laughed.

Serah hugged her sister one more time, tighter than before. “I’m so happy for you, Sis.” Serah wiped Lightning’s tears from her cheek.

Lightning smiled and she finally let go of Serah to walk up next to Fang. Both of them were facing each other.

“Last chance, Farron, you can still walk away if you want,” Fang said with false bravado.

Lightning took Fang’s hand. “You’re the only one I want.”

Tifa looked over to her left and saw that Aerith was already looking at her with a soft smile; she kissed Tifa’s cheek and squeezed her hand.

Fang looked away as she wiped her tears and cleared her throat before addressing Vanille, standing between them while trying so hard not to cry. “I guess we should begin the wedding.”

Vanille smiled proudly and spoke with a calm tone despite the tears pooling in her eyes.

_Dearly beloved…_

**Author's Note:**

> the music video actually refers to aya brea from parasite eve, as they shared the same voice actress maaya sakamoto, the english version was voiced none other by Yvonne "miranda perfect lawson" Strahovski, give it a try sometimes. And yes, the dearly beloved refers to kingdom hearts theme and im actually listening to it while writing the whole wedding scene
> 
> anyway, htm on tumblr @nightwhite13 yes im stuck on tumblr like a loser


End file.
